fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Global Resistance/@comment-1692787-20120721085051/@comment-24.85.185.196-20120814081028
I don't agree on this. Like any invader, the most logical step in tactics is to totally annhilate the strongest militaries on earth. Being a technologically superior nation would meant that you are the greatest threat and must be wiped off the playing field. Nations like France, Germany, U.K, U.S, Russia, China, India, and Brazil would be the first to go since they have some of the most industrialized cities on earth (something any poli sci student should know). Perhaps the best example of this would be the nazi invasion of europe, Hitler knew if he wanted to wipe out the jews in eastern Europe his best bet was to either convince the western industrialized nations to join him, keep them out, or wipe them out. Since by 1939, Britain and much of western Europe had already shown much hostility towards Hitler, Hitler decided to end the "phony" war and wipe out the French Army so it would no longer be a threa (france had one of the largest land armies in Europe). Eventually he wanted to continue taking out industrialized nations like Britain, so he would be able to steamroll in the USSR without having to worry over the Allies attacking him from the rear. However he heard report on how the Finns were decimating the Red Army and decided to fight two fronts, and wipe out the communists once in for all since they were weak industrially (this underestimation would be his downfall), eventually he would become too preoccupied and abandoned the invasion of Britain (Operation sealion). By neglecting the industrially strong nation of Great Britain and its ally the united States, that would ultimately lead to his downfall. Any historian would tell you he should've took out the stronger european powers before he even thought of attacking the Russians. That being said, being industrially weak, and technologically inferior could play into your advantage. As mentioned in the series, EMPs were used to knock out power. Humvees and most tanks in technologically advanced nations aren't exactly EMP proof since they use a lot of computers and what not in order for it function. T-50-80s, not so much, they are very simple, but reliable tanks that don't require vast amounts of maintenances, or technology, much of the time technology is ADDED onto them in an effort to upgrade them. That being said, infrastructure in countries like russia, india, and china are much weaker than the united states, therefore they may already be used to the 3rd world conditions that much of the western world aren't used to. Also since their military equipment is dated and the Chinese and Russians are notoriously known to stockpile VAST amounts of weaponry over the last half century, it should be noted that there is a VERY high probability that such outdated (but working) equipment are still lingering around their warehouses waiting to be used by resistance groups in their respective nations. Weaker nations in africa have also spent the last decade fight in numerous revolutions similar to the one Tom is fighting in now, to an extent they've learn the art of protracted war, and improvisation of weapons, so they may perhaps be putting up a better chance with the Aliens than with the Americans who're just learning how to practice it. (which they haven't really done since the American Revolution, and parts of the Civil War).The conditions in africa are much more horrible and there is conflict day after day amongst each other already, so experiance along maybe to their advantage. As for city fighting, it could play to your advantage if you do it right. What most invaders do when they invade is either destroy or occupy the city, as shown in boston and charleston. That being said if you know what you're doing in fighting in the close quarters combat in a city it could be in your advantage. As shown in Stalingrad, chinese coalition forces in china against the japanese, Vietnam (part of me want to say Khe Sanh, but it shouldn't be, but the vietcong did delay Marine forces in a specific city for weeks, and the Marines had to take the city from one building to another.), kosovo, belgrade and even now in places like Iraq, where soldiers are still having trouble dealing with insurgents. The only reason the coalition forces now are dealing with insurgents so well is because they've learn how to fight in close quarters combat from decades of experiance, which they paid a high price for. Judge by how long the 2nd mass survived in Boston, it's safe to say the Aliens to some extent are still trying to grasp the concepts of CQB in cities. Fighting on the Rural side the best tactic would be the ones used by american rangers led by the Swamp Fox during the American Civil War, where they use the foliage from the forests to their advantage. It properly equiped with technology like night vision, night raids would really screw up the Overlord's armies. This tactic is used even as recently in vietnam, the americans used tons of chemicals like agent orange, and napalm to destroy the foliage in the vietnamese jungles to take out the NVA and Vietcong in the open where they had the advantage. However as a college history student from what i gather from history i believe that fighting a protracted war with the Overlords in the for of resistence is the only way to force them out. The costs must be so high that they have no choice but to back out, and from what i've learn in the American Civil War, the french resistance, the great patriotic war and the war in Vietnam, this the a good solid dependable tactic to fighting an opponent whose exponentially stronger than you. Btw I'm not saying you're ideas are wrong here, this is just my two-cents. It's that developing nations might have a better means with dealing with the overlords since much of them have the skills to do so since they are still using much older styles of agriculture, and technology that is not bound by the same restraints as us (i.e the need for technology, and/or maybe power).